


(Don't) send noods

by xxhhunter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxhhunter/pseuds/xxhhunter
Summary: My secret Santa fanart for Mom_Nicole! Gabriel is getting pretty tired of Jack's sht but he's still gonna save every single one of those photos on his phone
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2019





	(Don't) send noods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Autumn__Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/gifts).



Happy gift exchange, Mom_Nicole!! I hope you like this little thing as a present and happy holidays! 


End file.
